Autumn Moon on Fire
by KrazyKreative
Summary: I left home; I left my mom. But I didn't realize I left my old life behind as well. Maybe I can find a new one. It won't be easy. But I won't be alone. Maybe this new path will be better, more meaningful. Or will fate still be unsatisfied?
1. DC to WA

I sighed as I zipped my suitcase closed.

'_Goodbye, Washington D.C. Washington, here I come.'_

My mom's car horn beeped, letting me know that she was waiting for me. I grabbed my backpack, and snapped one last picture of my room. It felt strange now, with it's now white walls, and clear floors. Since I was going to Washington to live with my uncle, my mom decided to move to a smaller house outside our town. I had decided to give away all my toys and most of my books when I turned ten, since they were all pretty useless, so packing wasn't hard. What I had kept was all contained within my backpack and roller suitcase, which I got down the stairs with little difficulty. I stepped out the front door, and locked it. Waving goodbye at the house, I slowly made my way to the car, where I deposited my stuff into the trunk. Climbing into the front seat, I tried to appear as happy as I could. My mom wasn't fooled.

"It's okay, Autumn. This is going to be great! You always said you wanted something exciting to happen." I shrugged. I hadn't had this in mind when I told her that.

"I'm fine, Mom," I huffed, looking out the window so she wouldn't see the glassy look in my eyes that showed I was close to tears.

She patted my shoulder. "You'll love Washington. And Uncle Billy says that Jacob's very excited to have another teen in the house since his sister, Rachel, left."

'_Yeah, right.'_

"I'm sure I will. I just wish it didn't have to be so rainy," I admitted.

"Just give it a few months. Soon enough, you'll be complaining when it's sunny outside."

"I'm sure I will," I said flatly.

"Well, let's get going. Your flight leaves at 9:30, and I don't want to be late. You love flying in planes, don't you? I remember when you went on your first plane. You were so nervous, you wouldn't open your eyes or let go of my arm until we had been in the air for 10 minutes. But when we got to Orlando, you were pretending to land the plane."

"Yeah, Mom. I remember the DisneyWorld trip. Planes are okay."

She nodded. "Good."

We didn't talk much on our way to the airport, and only conversed a bit once we were waiting for the officers to finish scanning my bags. We had another hour before my mom wanted to head for the area around where my plane would arrive, so I suggested that we go to the Starbucks and get some hot chocolates and muffins. We chatted a bit between sips and bites, but I knew both of us were nervous. Mom shifted in her chair.

"So, how do you think you'll like your new school?"

I shrugged. "I'm glad I don't have to go to that special school that Jacob goes to."

I refused to say the name of our people. I didn't want to go down that road. Mom sensed my hesitation, and guessed what it was about.

"Honey, sooner or later you have to face the fact that these people are family. You can't keep pretending that things are different."

I sighed and pretended to check out the Bestsellers shelf at the front of the airport's bookstore. Months ago, my mom had told me about Uncle Billy, and my cousins. Before that, I didn't think I had any family but Mom. When I was about two, my dad died, leaving Mom and I alone. My mother hadn't contacted our family much after that, since the only family members we had were on my dad's side. Mom was an only child, and her parents had passed away when she was in college. So she didn't talk about family. I never asked. It just worked like that. Until March.

"Mom, I might not be able to escape it, but I can avoid it."

Now it was her time to sigh. "Why do you need to avoid it?"

"I'm not like them."

"No, you're like me."

My eyebrows knit together, like they always did when I got frustrated. "Why do I have to look so different?"

"I don't know," Mom said, sounding more tired than she looked.

My dad had been born and raised in Washington, where he met my mom. They lived there until I was born, and then Dad died two years later. Mom didn't want to live in a house with so many memories she had shared with him, so she moved across the United States to a comfy two-story house in Maryland, close to Washington D.C. There I had grown up, and I wasn't eager to leave. But Uncle Billy had been insistent on me moving over to the land near a small town called Forks. Mom would not tell me the reason, no matter how much I begged.

'_I always liked spoons better.'_

I turned back to Mom. "I could at least have been a mix between you two."

"Well, it didn't work out that way. We can't do anything about that now."

"I know..."

Dad had been dark-skinned, with long black hair, and eyes like night. He was always smiling brightly in the pictures, and his eyes were squinting, as I had learned to be a family trait. My hair had been deep brown since I was born, and my eyes were similar. Though it was the middle of July, my light skin stayed the same, apart from my slightly red cheeks. But sunburn wasn't quite the same.

"Autumn," Mom said hesitantly, "you're perfect the way you are."

"Nobody's perfect."

"You're as close as it gets."

"We've been over this already."

"Not enough for you to believe it."

"Apparently not enough for you to give up, either..." I mumbled.

Mom's eyes narrowed. "Well, I can see you've finished your muffin and hot chocolate, so you can go see what's over at the bookstore if you want. Here," she said, handing me a twenty dollar bill. I shook my head.

"I can pay for a book myself."

"I know, but I'm not going to be buying stuff for you anymore, besides on your birthday and Christmas."

"Fine," I muttered, begrudgingly accepting the money.

The bookstore didn't have much, but I found three mildly interesting books that I decided could satisfy me for the flight. With nothing else to do, I headed back to where Mom was sitting, silently praying for time to go faster.

* * *

I sat down in a seat by the window. My goodbye with Mom had been tearless, with few words. Neither of us were really the emotional type; I hadn't cried since I had been two, and I hadn't ever seen Mom cry. She said she did when Dad died. I guess that was a reasonable time to cry, you know? So I had promised to send an e-mail every so often, and she had nodded, and we said goodbye. Then there was just awkward silence, so I eventually turned around, re-secured my carry-on bag, and walked to my plane. And here I sat. It was a nice seat, not too far up front, and not too far back. After getting bored from looking out the window, I took out my camera. I took no time in taking two pics of the plane - one of the front and one of the back - and then one of me. Mom had specifically instructed me to take plenty of pictures to send to her so she could know how things were going, and see some things for herself. I didn't really mind, since I had loved photography since I had turned 12 and gotten a high quality Nikkon. Before that, I had only known the ways of cheap CVS-bought cameras that required you to go back to the store to get them developed. Most pics I had owned were taken by Mom or the school picture day guy. Taking those took only a minute - including the time it took to check the pics for flaws - so I got out a few new Sudoku books Mom had gotten me a week ago, and worked on those. It took a lot for me to get tired of those puzzles. That's how I stayed for six hours, which is how long it took for us to be ready for flight, to get into the air, and to land in Seattle, Washington. The flight attendant explained all this boring stuff about exiting the plane - none of which interested me in the slightest - and then it was time to get off. I took deep breaths, and stepped into my new life.

* * *

**AN : Hi. So, this is my third story,**** though it's my first Twilight story. I hope you like what I have so far. Review please!**


	2. Nessie Sitting

Seth's P.O.V -

Jacob hesitated at the door, looking from me to Renesmee and back again. He took a step towards the door, but he couldn't seem to decide on something.

"Seth, are you sure you don't want to go meet her?"

I shook my head. "I can watch Nessie."

He seemed to want to argue, but he knew he had to go. A few months ago, Jacob had learned that he had a cousin, Autumn, living near Washington D.C. Apparently Billy had requested that she move to La Push. The girl's dad, Billy's brother, died about 10 years ago, and the mother had moved to Maryland. Autumn's mom would now stay in Maryland, and Jacob's cousin would move into Rachel's old room. Billy was at his house, waiting for Jacob to get there so they could go to the airport to pick up Autumn. We were now at the Cullen's house - they had all gone hunting - and I had offered to watch Nessie. Though she was looking nine or ten now, both Bella and Jacob still insisted that she be watched at all times. Jacob sighed.

"It really wouldn't be any trouble for me to stay while you go."

I snorted. "How am I supposed to drive your dad to the airport?"

He shrugged. "You never know."

"Go, Jacob."

He inched his way to stand in front of the door, still staring at Nessie. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Jake. I can take care of her. She's old enough to entertain herself."

He turned his sad gaze over to me. "Are you sure?"

I held my right hand up, trying to keep a straight face. "She'll never leave my sight. I'll guard her with my life. Now **go**."

"You better," he growled, scowling at me.

I checked the clock on the wall. "You're going to be late, Jacob."

With a final glare at me and wave at Nessie, he finally opened the door and stepped out. I hopped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

**AN - Hi. I know this one is short, but the first three chapters are just to show Autumn's arrival from three points of view, and since I'm going to assume you already know Seth - if you don't, then sorry, because it's Stephanie Meyer's job to develop the characters, and my job to introduce new ones - this chapter didn't need to be super long; I had to show you who my character is, because she's the unfamiliar one. So... I hope you like it anyway, even though it's not a lot. Next is Bella's point of view. I think I'll just do a cycle like this for my story. Autumn, Seth, Bella, Autumn, Seth, Bella... Yeah. You get the point. So review before I start Autumn, Seth, Bella-ing for 20 minutes. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! :) AUTUMN, SETH, BELLA, AUTUMN, SETH, BELLA, AUTUMN, SETH, BELLA... *Trails off to prove that I won't annoy you so much that you don't review or read the next chapter, but enough to make sure you get my point* ;)  
**


	3. Hunting Trip

After laughing at Emmett's bear hunting - and wrestling - techniques, Edward and I stopped for a moment to have a chat. We had been hunting and hiking - though I'm still not a big fan of that last one - for the day, while Jacob and Seth watched Renesmee. I had hoped she would come, but since Jacob had to go somewhere soon, she didn't want to join us. Edward turned to me.

"So, I believe Jacob is going to pick up his cousin, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think he was all that excited."

His eyes contemplating, he looked out at the sea of trees standing around us. "Well, I can't say how I would feel if I had a cousin I'd never known about until a few months ago come live in my sister's old room."

I chuckled. "It'd probably be just like having a stranger come to our house and have one of the rooms."

Thinking about that reminded me of the last visit made to our house by others. It had been a year now, but the memory was still fresh in my head. Edward, noticing my thoughtful expression, nodded his head in understanding.

"I was thinking of that as well."

I turned to face him again. "I still don't get how you do that, you know."

He shrugged, amused. "I told you, you're just really easy to read. Your face says everything."

I huffed, bored. "Can we go back yet?"

Alice, accompanied by Jasper, danced to us. Edward laughed. "Good one."

My eyes narrowed. "Someone please explain."

Alice stomped her foot. "Not fair, Edward. Now I can't say it. You ruined the moment."

His eyes widening in mock innocence, Edward shrugged without a hint of apology. Alice childishly stuck out her tongue. Esme and Carlisle, now walking up as well, chuckled lightly.

"Great," I said triumphantly, "almost all of us are here. So we can leave soon."

"Thank you!" Alice said, her eyes brightening. "Okay, now I can say it. Bella, I think you're the only vampire to ever keep their human dislike of exercise." She finished with a triumphant nod, leaving me to become the frustrated one.

"I'm not tired, and you know it. I just don't like hiking trips."

Emmett came up, his eyes upset. "We are not going back this early."

"Please, Emmett," I huffed, "we've been out for two days now."

Rosalie flitted to his side. "I'm ready to go home."

Confident, I smiled sweetly at Emmett. "Ten to one."

He stared at me quizzically. "It's seven to one."

I shook my head. " Ten. I'm sure Jacob wants us back so he doesn't have to worry about Seth taking care of Nessie, Nessie will want Edward and me back, and I'm sure Seth is getting bored taking care of Nessie."

With that, I turned around to the direction of home. Everyone but Emmett followed. Sighing in defeat, he begrudgingly followed the rest of us.

* * *

**AN - Yeah, this one is short, too, but I've already explained that to you, so yeah... Next comes more AUTUMN! So, review! I don't think I'm a very good judge of my own chapters, so I can't be sure if they're enjoyable or not.**


	4. Push Or Pull?

Autumn's POV -

Stepping out into the crowded airport, I finally realized the finality of this. I was here. In Washington. Without my mom; my only true family. Left alone to tackle my life. The fact that my uncle and cousin were now in the same building as me meant nothing; before March, the words uncle and cousin didn't have any value. Now they were words I thought and spoke with hatred. But all I felt at the moment was a massive wave of overwhelming emotion, as if my feelings had been holed up inside of me for months, and they had been released when my brain finally caught up to my body. Both were now in the airport, but were reacting very differently. One was having a rapidly approaching meltdown, and the other was scurrying to get me out of the way of everyone else, to an empty bench, because I had been frozen in place for a little bit after stepping off the plane.

I gasped as soon as I got to safety. Hoping I'd have more time now that I was sitting - and therefore harder to spot, I got my breath to a good pace and made sure my face wasn't frozen in panic. Trying to look calm, I got out my camera and snapped some pics of the airport and then one of me. I checked the picture.

_'Good. At least my face is calm enough.'_

Before I could get my thoughts together anymore, I heard someone call my name.

"Autumn! Autumn Black! Autumn?" called a indian-looking man in a wheelchair going through the crowd, who I assumed was my Uncle Billy.

_'Ugh. Uncle. What kind of word is uncle, anyway? Un-cle. Almost sounds like someone with their mouth full trying to say un-cool.' _I contemplated that for a moment. _'Wow, I think I just discovered a life-changing hypothesis...'_

Looking at this strange man that I didn't even look like I was related to, I really couldn't understand why people needed any family except for parents. What logic is there in having an uncle? This man before me had done nothing good for me. In fact, he was the reason I had been sent to this stormy wasteland.

Finally, I stood up. Not knowing what to call him, I sort of awkwardly shuffled a few steps towards him, stopped, then repeated. "Umm... Uncle Billy!" I said awkwardly, like an embarrassed child of a parent who was doing something stupid in front of a group of people, and you wanted them to stop but didn't want anyone to know who you were calling to.

The man looked over, and smiled. "Hey, you must be Autumn."

Not knowing what to say, I just sort of nodded.

He looked at my luggage. "Where's the rest of the stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"Your luggage," he said slowly.

I looked down at my hand. There was still a handle in it, and the handle was still attached to my bag. I looked back at him. "It's all here."

He looked even more puzzled. "Where's all your toys and clothes and books?"

"The toys have been donated to a orphanage, the clothes are here, and the books were given away when I got them all on my Kindle." I pulled out the slim little tablet. "See, it's a portable little library. No book shelf required."

He shook his head. "Kids and their technology." He took one last look at my backpack and bag, and took a big breath. "Well, I guess we should get to the car. Jake's waiting."

_'Ah, yes. The other useless family member name. Cousin.'_ I got out my phone, and looked up the origin of the word. _'From the old French word cosin, which was from a Latin word. Wow, so interesting.'_

Uncle - curse that word - Billy started wheeling his way through the crowd. I had to wonder why Jacob hadn't taken him in.

'_I haven't even met him yet and I already know two things about him : he's rude and lazy. Well, this move just gets better and better.'_

I followed him. When we got outside, he led the way to a beat-up old truck, with a sullen-looking buff, tall, light-brown-skinned man that appeared to be about twenty-five leaning against. He didn't even have a shirt on.

_'**This** is my teen cousin, Jacob?!'_

Billy - I decided to just call him Billy - cleared his throat. "Autumn, this is my son, Jacob. Jacob, this is your cousin, Autumn."

He just nodded at me. I just nodded at him. He didn't look very... rude, neccessarily; his expression was more of a mix of a why-do-I-have-to-be-here, I-don't-even-know-you, and a I-have-much-better-things-to-do-with-my-time expression. I'm sure my face looked exactly the same. Without saying anything else, he helped Billy into the passenger seat, then hopped into the driver's side. I just stood there. Finally, Jacob looked out the window at me.

"Well?"

I contemplated telling him A) I didn't want to get in a car with these people, B) I wanted to go back inside the airport and buy a ticket home with my lifesavings, and C) I had never been in a truck before, and it appeared to only have a front seat, which would not work for me. I decided on C.

"How do I get in?" I asked warily.

"Ridiculous..." I heard him mutter as he got out of the car. Leading me around to the other side, he opened Billy's door, revealing a backseat just large enough for me and my luggage. I hopped in, holding back a cough at the mildly disgusting odor the car had developed.

_'Over the thousands of centuries it's been on this Earth. And in the beginning, God made this car...'_

I wasn't really much of a church-going person besides at Christmas, but that line was popular enough.

"So," Jacob said gruffly, "When does the rest of her stuff get here?"

"It's all here," I mumbled, trying not to breath too deeply.

"Good, I was worried you'd have five suitcases. Wouldn't want you to feel at all... claustrophobic in your new room."

'CLAUSTROPHOBIC?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN, CLAUSTROPHOBIC?!'

At a young age, it had been clear that I had an unusually severe case of claustrophobia. In fact, it was a miracle I hadn't panicked even more at the airport in that huge crowd. With getting into the truck, that was me trying to act tough. Now, I seriously began to wish I had chosen to walk home. The tight spaces and gross smell in the truck was beginning to really get to me. I decided to talk to pass the time.

"So... how long is it to La Pull?"

Billy looked at me with such a confused look that I knew something was wrong with what I said.

"It's La Push, Autumn," he said in a kind tone.

I felt my cheeks burning. "Right,"

_'But it's pulling me right into it's nasty little black hole of uncles and cousins and endless rain, so La Pull is more appropriate.'_ I thought about it for a moment. _'Maybe it's La Push for how I've been pushed into this situation.'_ Yeah, that would work.

* * *

When we got to the house, I couldn't help a shudder from escaping.

_'Where's the rest of it?'_

My room would be tiny, I just knew it. It'd make Harry Potter feel like he had been living in the master bedroom of the house he grew up in. I got out of the car, happy to get fresh air in my contaminated lungs. I felt my body shake again.

"You okay, Autumn?" Billy asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm just, well, a bit claustrophobic."

"You gotta be kidding me..." I heard Jacob said as he got out of the car, coming over to help his father out of the car and into his wheelchair.

Billy nodded to Jacob before heading towards the house. "It'll be fine, Jacob. Everything will work out."

I seriously doubted his words, but I crossed my fingers that he'd be right as I slowed walked towards my new home.


	5. Out The Door

Seth's POV -

Jake walked in the door, scooping up Nessie before sitting down on the couch with her in his lap. She giggled, and touched her hand to his arm so he could know just how boring our day was. As soon as he was comfy, I got up.

"Okay, I took care of Nessie. Am I trustable now?"

Jake chuckled, which caused Nessie to laugh as well. "You could babysit Nessie for a year, and I wouldn't be sure I could trust you."

Knowing there would be no discussion there, I headed towards the door. Before I could get there, Jake turned towards me. "Hey, I'm going to go take Nessie hunting. Bella asked me to do that once I got back. Could you tell them when they get back from their trip that my dad doesn't want them to visit Autumn?"

Not knowing what he meant, I fully turned around to face him. "Why shouldn't they?"

Jake looked uneasy. "My dad brought Autumn here just in case she turns out to be like your sister. He doesn't want her to meet the Cullens."

Oh. That made sense. "Wait," I groaned. "Does this mean I have to stay here?"

He smiled. "Yep," he chuckled, getting up, "Have fun."

Huffing, I plopped down on the couch again, deciding to take a nap after playing chess with Nessie non-stop for two hours.

When I woke up, the Cullens were just getting home. Bella was the first in.

"Thank you! No more hiking!"

"I see you're as non-athletic as always," I yawned.

Her eyes narrowed with slight annoyance. "Watch me try playing a sport in gym class now. You wouldn't see me tripping all over the place anymore."

I sat up. "And I also wouldn't see you volunteering for a community hike."

Giving up on the conversation, Bella looked around. "Good, Jake took Nessie out."

Edward came up behind her. "That won't be a problem, Seth," he said, answering my unspoken speech.

Already used to his responses to thoughts, I waited for Bella to question it.

As the others came in, Bella turned to Edward with a confused look. "What won't be a problem?"

"He wants us to stay away from Jacob's cousin, Autumn, because Billy brought her here just in case she became like Leah."

Bella looked back to me. "Poor Autumn."

I shrugged. "She's doing better. Anyway, I better get going. I was going to drop by Jake's to say hi to Autumn before heading home."

And with that, I was out the door.

* * *

**AN - Hey, you know how I kinda sorta said that I would do a cycle for my story - Autumn, Seth, Bella? Well... I just learned how annoying - with a capital A - that is, so now I'm just going to go with what's best for the story. As you might have noticed, this chapter provides nothing useful. We all knew Jacob would come get Renesmee, we all knew the Cullens would come back, and there's a better way to right that Seth's going to Jake's house than right a useless chapter with that info clipped to the end. So now that I've explained that... ONTO THE FUN! (You know it's getting serious, because I just used ALL CAPITAL LETTERS!) Yeah, I reserve that for special occasions. So REVIEW, or... (wait for it)... (drum roll please)... ELSE! *my heart sings with the use of THE CAPS LOCK!*  
**


	6. Trapped

Trapped (Autumn's POV)

It was puny. Minuscule. So small I felt the need for a microscope. What was I looking at? The inside of the 'house'. If a giant would use a mansion as a doll house, then this pathetic excuse of a building would be the doll's lunchbox.

"Well, this is the living room. The kitchen's to the right, and our rooms are straight ahead," Billy said.

Nodding stiffly at the horrifyingly small living area I saw before me, I walked through it, and looked between the four doors, only identifying the open one on the far right to be the bathroom. I shuddered at the thought of sharing one bathroom.

"Which one is mine?" I asked, not really wanting to know. A better thing to ask about would have been the next time a plane would be leaving for D.C., and how much plane tickets cost. I certainly had more than enough savings for a plane ticket.

Jacob nodded to the last one on the left. "That one."

Walking towards the door, I sucked in my breath. As I reached for the door knob, everything seemed to slow down, like the climax in a horror movie.

_'DON'T GO IN THE DOOR!'_, my thoughts shouted, _'This is the part where the bad stuff happens!'_

While my mental self agreed with my thoughts, my physical self had yet to get with the program. As I opened the door, I waited for a murderer with a chainsaw to jump out and kill me. What I saw inside was much, **much** worse.

_'Maybe a chainsaw to the head is what I need right now.'_

"This is my room?!" I stammered.

Billy cringed. "I know it's small for you, but-"

I laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. "Small? Small? Small would be a little hard to get used to, I admit, but this! This is ridiculous!"

"Autumn-" Jacob interjected.

"No! Don't try to justify this! I'm done acting polite about this! I never did anything to deserve this! My walk-in closet back home was the size of this room! My mom's was bigger! And don't you dare think of me as ungrateful, because you know full well that I have absolutely NO reason to be grateful for any of this! I had a two-story home, and a life with my mom, and friends, and there's no valid explanation for why I shouldn't have those things now!"

Growling at me - yes, literally growling for some reason - Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I should be grateful with such a stuck-up rich snob in my house?" he snorted. "_Oh, look at me, Autumn. I'm so, like, rich and popular. I have, like, a walk-in closet. This makes me so much, like, better than you. Well, better hop on my private jet so I can, like, go meet up with my BFF, Taylor Swift._"

"Jacob, that's not the way to act. Autumn is obviously a little stunned by all this," Billy warned.

"No, no," I said, switching to a calm voice. "You're right. You two don't deserve this either. After all, you have to deal with so much. It must be hard to leave your home, your family, your school, and your friends to come to a small, rainy place and live in a shoebox of a house. Not to mention everyone but you knows the reason why you simply had to come. Oh, wait," I paused, stepping into the room. "THAT'S ME!" And with that, I slammed the door.

* * *

The room was simply a bed, which took up a third of the space, and a dresser, which filled half of the remaining. Between them was a small little aisle way, which I was now standing in. On the other side of the dresser was a trash can. Exhaling nervously, I tried to push down the claustrophobic nausea.

Sitting with my legs crossed on the bed, I took off my backpack, and placed it next to me. Then I took out all my stuff. My ipod was put on the bed, so I could listen to music later. I placed my laptop, puzzle book, Kindle, and camera next to it, and moved on to the suitcase. All my clothes took up the top two drawers of the dresser, and I put my toiletries under the clothes, not sure how much privacy I should expect from Billy and Jacob. My bathroom towels got the third drawer, leaving the fourth free for all my other stuff. Lastly was a string of yarn I had left in there from my crocheting days, and a picture journal of my life. Stowing the journal under my clothes as well, I tossed my suitcase on top of the dresser, and did the same to my backpack. Feeling a little more calm with that taken care of, I turned back to my other things. Choosing the laptop as my first priority, I shoved my stuff to the foot of the bed, lay my head on the lavender pillow that matched the color of the sheets, and turned on the slim HP computer. After I had sent an e-mail reassuring my mom that I was okay - she didn't need to know my real reaction - I placed my laptop in the fourth drawer, along with the puzzle book and camera. Pictures could be taken in the morning when things had settled down. I got the string, and tied it around the four dresser handles, to make opening it a little harder for someone unfamiliar with the art of undoing knots. Hopefully that applied to all others in the house.

Turning on my iPod, I settled myself into a more comfortable position, and starting reading the book _1984_ on my Kindle, though most people thought it was too advanced a book for a girl going into seventh grade in the fall. Challenging books had never stopped me before.

After reading a chapter or two, I heard Billy call for me. "Autumn! Jake's friend Seth is here to say hi!"

Getting up, I opened the door. Little did I know what waited for me on the other side...

* * *

**AN -Rejoice! Rejoice! Foreshadowing has come! That means it's about to** **get more interesting! F-o-r-e-s-h-a : D-o-w-i-n-g, Yay! That's my foreshadowing cheer. I thought of it as I was planning the chapter. it even rhymes! A and Yay! :) So... We got spirit, yes we do! We liked this chapter, so let's REVIEW! I know, I know... I should be a professional writer of cheers. You're too kind. :p You can mention that when you REVIEW THE CHAPTER! My cheer commanded you to do so!**


	7. Make An Imprint On Someone's Life

**Seth's POV -**

I walked in the door of Jake's house, not bothering to knock anymore. Jake and his dad were sitting in the living room, watching sports.

"Hey, Seth," Jake said, his eyes still on the screen. Billy Black just nodded to me.

"Hey, guys. Where's Autumn?"

Reluctantly, Billy Black turned off the TV and went to go knock on her door. "Autumn, Jake's friend Seth is here to say hi."

Before long, the door opened. Expecting a plain teenage girl to walk out, I did not see what was coming.

* * *

The world disappeared. But she didn't. There was a spotlight trained on the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The most perfect, amazing, breath-taking, stunning... there were too many words that came to mind, yet none of them measured to what I saw.

_'Autumn,__'_ I thought, finding that the only word to describe this captivating person that had just walked out.

"Umm..." she said awkwardly, "is he okay?"

_'And she cares about the well-being of others.'_

Before I could say anything, Jake spun me around to face him. After dragging me out the front door, he closed it behind us, and glared at me intensely. "What's wrong with you?"

Unable to say any coherent words, I simply thought of her. "Autumn..." I sighed. Thinking of her face sent an electric shock through my body. Reaching my heart, it settled into place, creating a warm glow.

Realization spread across Jake's face. "No, no, no..." he muttered. "Seth, you can't be serious."

I only nodded.

His next words came out as a growl. "You. Imprinted. On. **AUTUMN?!**"

Though her name lit up my heart again, I tensed at the tone of his sentence. Snapping my head towards Jake, I tried to hold in my anger. "You can't keep me from her. Nothing can."

He shook slightly, obviously attempting to control himself, too. "Wanna bet?"

"Jacob, you can't seriously judge me like this. This is just like you and Renesmee, only you're Bella, I'm you, and Autumn is Nessie."

Quickly calming down, he seemed to consider that. Huffing in resignation, he looked back at me. "Just give her a few weeks to get used to things here, okay?"

Knowing this would be best for her, I nodded. "I better go, Jake. Tell Autumn..." I tried to think of what to say.

Jake stepped towards the door. "I'll tell her you said hi." He shut the door before I could object.

Walking home, I thought of all the things I would say to Autumn on our first day.

The first day of our new lives.

* * *

**AN - Ta da! Cue the true beginning of the story line! (And cue readers clicking on the Review button and... well, you know how it works) ;)**


	8. Early Morning Visit

Edward and I were getting ready to head back to our little cottage with Renesmee when Jacob came storming in. In response, Rosalie headed upstairs with Emmett in tow, and Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked, worried. We hadn't had any trouble for months, and his expression couldn't be indicating anything good.

He stopped, obviously making sure that Renesmee was asleep, and let out a long sigh. "Seth." Knowing that that alone couldn't explain, he continued. "H-he imprinted on... Autumn."

My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't expected that. I tried to cover my moment of shock with a response. "Oh... that's good for Seth."

That wasn't what Jake wanted to hear. "What? This is not what we need! Autumn just got here, and Seth imprinting on her is going to put her in danger!"

Edward nodded, obviously knowing more than I with his access to Jake's thoughts. "Calm down, Jacob. Seth wouldn't let anything happen to Autumn now. In ways, this will keep her more safe."

Jake seemed to contemplate that, and let another breath. "...Maybe," he said grudgingly, "But that doesn't change the fact that this isn't what Autumn needs now."

"Well, tell him to wait a while until she readjusts," I said, trying to reassure him.

With his agitation appearing to be mostly gone, he sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I did, but I'm not sure he'll follow it."

"Come on," I snorted, "Autumn's probably asleep right now, and Seth must be at home, or on patrol."

Jake nodded at that. "Well, I guess it's okay for now. I would know if Seth visited her."

I checked the clock. It was around 1:30 AM. "There's no way Seth would wake her up at this hour."

Nodding, Jake got up to leave. Edward turned to me, noticing my thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed. "I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen. Things can never stay calm for long here."

* * *

**AN - Hi. I know this is short, but I'm just glad that I got a chapter out! Don't worry - once I get another chapter out for the rest of my stories, this will be the first one I'll update again. :)**


	9. Visit

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were getting ready to head back to our little cottage with Renesmee when Jacob came storming in. In response, Rosalie headed upstairs with Emmett in tow, and Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked, worried. We hadn't had any trouble for months, and his expression couldn't be indicating anything good.

He stopped, obviously making sure that Renesmee was asleep, and let out a long sigh. "Seth." Knowing that that alone couldn't explain, he continued. "H-he imprinted on... Autumn."

My eyes widened in surprise. I hadn't expected that. I tried to cover my moment of shock with a response. "Oh... that's good for Seth."

That wasn't what Jake wanted to hear. "What? This is not what we need! Autumn just got here, and Seth imprinting on her is going to put her in danger!"

Edward nodded, obviously knowing more than I with his access to Jake's thoughts. "Calm down, Jacob. Seth wouldn't let anything happen to Autumn now. In ways, this will keep her more safe."

Jake seemed to contemplate that, and let another breath. "...Maybe," he said grudgingly, "But that doesn't change the fact that this isn't what Autumn needs now."

"Well, tell him to wait a while until she readjusts," I said, trying to reassure him.

With his agitation appearing to be mostly gone, he sat down on the couch. "Yeah, I did, but I'm not sure he'll follow it."

"Come on," I snorted, "Autumn's probably asleep right now, and Seth must be at home, or on patrol."

Jake nodded at that. "Well, I guess it's okay for now. I would know if Seth visited her."

I checked the clock. It was around 1:30 AM. "There's no way Seth would wake her up at this hour."

Nodding, Jake got up to leave. Edward turned to me, noticing my thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed. "I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen. Things can never stay calm for long here."

* * *

**AN - Hey, so I know I haven't written much in a LONG time, so this is a new short chapter - since I seem to be horrible at writing for already-established characters like Bella... :p Yeah, it's easier with Autumn because if one of you tell me that I'm going against Autumn's character, I can say "I made her, so I think I know her better :p". I am able to mess up with the other characters, though. So... yeah... I'll just get working on the next chapter... :)  
**


End file.
